Breaking Down Walls
by Flight at Midnight
Summary: Castiel wants to talk about Dean's time in pugatory. Dean wants nothing of it. Wall sex ensues. Gratuitous porn and fluff.


Dean was downright pissed.

First, Sam had run off to go check up on his damn precious Amelia, despite Dean's protests – they had a job to do, people to save, the family business and all. Sam even took the Impala with him, stranding Dean with Castiel in some shitty motel room in Des Moines.

Oh, and the _angel_. That stupid fucking angel, giving Dean feelings that he can't explain. If there's anything Dean hates more than car-thieving brothers, it's complex feelings. He does not have the emotional capacity to deal with whatever it is he's feeling for Cas. Dean sure as hell knew it wasn't platonic. But he wasn't going to think about it, no way in hell (and trust Dean, he had been there, done that).

So, now he's stuck in a motel room with his the newly returned angel, about to break something to release his pent up anger and frustration. The awkward silence in the room was broken by the voices on the TV that Cas was so amused by.

"Dean," Cas says, suddenly standing next to the bed Dean was laying on. "We need to talk."

"Not now, Cas," Dean replies, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. Whatever it was that Cas wanted to say, Dean did not want to hear.

"Yes, now. We need to talk about what happened in purgatory."

"There's nothing _to_ talk about."

"Obviously there is something to talk about," Cas snaps back. "I can sense your anger."

Dean sits up on the bed to get a better look at Cas. Looking him in the eyes, Dean icily replies "Drop it."

Cas cocks his head to the side and narrows his eyes, looking more and more like a pissed off angel of the Lord. "I am holding nothing that I can drop, Dean. But we need to talk about-"

Dean stands up and faces the angel, head on. He draws himself up to full height, hoping his larger physical presence will make up for his lack of actual power against Castiel. "What do you want to talk about, huh? About how _you _left me in purgatory? About how you thought it'd be okay to ditch me, after all that I'd gone through to find you? About how guilty you made me feel for thinking I'd lost you again?"

Feeling bold and even angrier, Dean shoves Cas onto the wall behind him. "So don't you dare say _I_ have to talk, you selfish dic-"

Dean's words are cut off by Cas's lips smashing into his.

"Dean Winchester," Cas growls, pulling away. "Shut up."

When Cas's lips come crashing back to his again, Dean is ready. He wraps Castiel's tie around his hand and drags them flush against each other. Their kisses are hot and desperate and _so damn good_. A tiny part of Dean's brain wonders if the angel had practice or something because holy shit the rest of him is preoccupied by the way Cas's tongue is sweeping and flicking around his mouth and the way he's sucking on his lower lip and the way his hands trailing toward Dean's belt.

"I did this all for you," Cas breathes out between kisses. "All of it," he continues as he starts on making a trail of scorching heat down Dean's neck.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groans, leaning his head back to allow Cas to get better access. As Castiel bites and licks and kisses every bit of skin possible, Dean begins to work the angel's clothes off, eventually leaving him in a partially unbuttoned dress shirt and pants. When Dean reaches for Cas's belt buckle, Cas growls and flips them around, slamming Dean into the wall before starting in on Dean's mouth again. Dean hears a crack that definitely came from the flimsy wall, but at this point he just doesn't give a shit if they go crashing into the next room. All his anger and frustration was being channeled into something _much_ better, something that he may regret later, but as of now he sure as hell has no regrets.

Dean and Cas break apart for a moment to slip Dean's shirt off and kick their shoes off. When Dean looks back at Cas, there's a wicked gleam in Castiel's eyes that Dean's never seen before, and it goes straight to his cock, making him even harder than he already was. Before Dean knows it, Cas is unbuckling Dean's belt and pulling his pants and underwear down in one swift go.

"And just one time, Dean," Cas says, his voice gruffer than usual as he grips Dean's dick. "I'd like to be selfish." With that, he drops to his knees and, looking up at Dean with that same heated look in his eyes, takes Dean's cock into his mouth.

"Holy shit," Dean moans, the wet heat of Cas's mouth enveloping his cock. He nearly blows his load when Castiel's nose hits his groin, the head of his dick hitting the back of Cas's throat. He places his hands on top of Cas's head, fingers tangling in the dark hair as Cas makes his way up and down his shaft, making obscenely hot little moans. Castiel's hands begin to creep up from the back of Dean's thighs to his ass, one finger inserting itself and stretching Dean out. Dean momentarily thinks about protesting until Cas adds a second finger and crooks the two. Dean slams his head into the wall behind him, realizing that he doesn't want to stop it, he can't stop it. "Fuck Cas I'm about to lose it."

With a groan of protest from Dean, the angel separates himself from the hunter and stands up. Dean goes to grab his aching cock and finish the job until Cas stops him. "No. Wait."

Fluidly, Castiel strips himself of his pants and underwear and grabs the Vaseline from Sam's duffel a few feet away. Dean watches Cas with a sort of nervous anticipation as Cas covers his own hardened dick with the slick stuff. When he turns back to Dean, he pushes him to the wall again and kisses him long and hard, their cocks rubbing against each other. Cas pulls back and easily picks Dean up, wrapping his legs around Cas's waist.

"Mine. All mine right now," Cas whispers into Dean's ear as he positions his dick at Dean's entrance. Dean feels the blunt head of Cas's cock easing in, and Dean tightens his grip on Cas's shoulders. Once Cas is all the way in, though, he takes no mercy on Dean. "I am going to fuck so hard that you'll be feeling this for a week, Dean Winchester," Castiel growls, all prior control lost to the pure humanistic nature of the act.

Cas pulls nearly all the way out of Dean before thrusting back in, hitting Dean's prostate perfectly. They each moan so loudly that Dean would be embarrassed if he wasn't so far fucking gone. Cas continues to thrust, picking up speed each time and causing Dean's back to slam against the wall repeatedly.

With one hand, Cas begins to jerk off Dean, both of them so close to release. Cas speeds up his motions, making sure to continually hit Dean's sweet spot. Then, with a few more rapid jerks of his hand, Dean lets out a thoroughly wrecked "Cas" and comes all over their stomachs. Seeing that Dean is totally spent, Castiel quickly thrusts in and out, skin slapping against skin, until he chokes out a Dean's name and comes inside of him.

Breathing heavily, the two disengage themselves from each other.

"Well that was… different," Dean says, leaning against the slightly cracked wall.

Castiel frowns, suddenly looking uncomfortable and troubled. "I- I'm sorry, Dean." All prior propriety was returning, and Cas begins to look embarrassed. "I shouldn't have lost my temper or control like that. I'll leave. Pray if you need me."

He turns to mojo himself out of the room, ass-naked, but Dean grabs a hold of Cas's wrist to stop him.

"No, don't." It's Dean's turn to be awkward. "It's- it's a new different. A good different. Something we probably should have done a while ago different." Dean grins wide. "And it sure put me in a better mood."

Cas gives a small smile now. "I feel the same way. I think I understand now that I was never meant to stay in purgatory, to exile myself and keep you from further harming you. I'm supposed to be here. For you."

Dean pulls Cas towards him and kisses him, far more gently than before.

"Come on," Dean says, breaking off. "We gotta clean up in case Sam comes back early. But don't replace his petroleum jelly. Car-stealers deserve to have a little cum in their Vaseline."


End file.
